


That Ain't No Way For A Heart To Break

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Alec Lightwood, Angst, Community: comment_fic, Demon Magnus Bane, Lost Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the comment_fic prompt:Any fantasy/fairytale fandom, any+any, Weird Plot Shit
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2019, Shadowhunters ▶ Magnus Bane / Alec Lightwood





	That Ain't No Way For A Heart To Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



It was the aroma of ash and sulfur, and blood that stung the angel’s senses. The stink of Hell was ripe and rich, and it made Alec’s stomach churn with sickness. He noted how thick the scent was, how overpowering and strong, smelling of death and damnation. Still, he didn’t slow down—he charged at the demons, slashing and burning his way through Hell. He mauled them to shreds, cutting up every wicked soul that dared to get in his way.

“I’ll kill you, celestial!” one demon screeched, its eyes as black as night.

Armed, deadly, Alec stood defiant and proud. He tore the demon to shreds with one swift slice of his arrow. One by one, he fought his way through Hell until he found the soul he’d been searching for. It was sinful and evil, and it smelt of pure wickedness—it was a writhing mass of viciousness. 

The damned soul, the King of Hell. Magnus Bane.

Faced with the man he once loved, and lost, Alec was sorry for all the things he never told Magnus, all the words of love he should have spoken a long time ago. Way back before Magnus left for Edom. Never had Alec imagined living without the warlock, not seeing his kindhearted smile or his dazzling eyes. Never did he think time in such a wicked place would change his beloved.

Alec feels the burning in your chest as he gazes at the man he once loved. He gasps on the tightness in his lungs, the lack of air. Magnus had become pure evil in his time in the pit of sorrow.

Alec prayed he would see Magnus again. Knees on the ground and head bowed, hands clasped, he sent up a wish for hope. With each passing night that his soul mate was away, he gazed up at the stars, longing for his beloved to return, and every star he saw, he held his breath and made a wish with all his heart. 

He misses the way his boyfriend would tease him about his snoring, how he smiled so beautifully. How he kissed him so sweetly, one hand cradling his cheek as their lips met soft and sweet. The way there was always a hint of a smile on Magnus' soft lips when he gazed back at Alec, as if his sweetheart, like him, could hardly keep his happiness contained with their closeness. Alec remained behind, praying to see heaven once again in Magnus' eyes.

Yet now, the warlock he once loved was nothing more than a wicked darkness.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/1057895.html?thread=113297767#t113297767)


End file.
